Yo te quiero
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Sus ojos lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos, pero ella era incapaz de verlo. Y así sería siempre... One-shot - AU


**Hola! Aquí su querídisma onee-chan con un nuevo one-shot que llegó a mi cabeza hace un par de horas así como una flecha quincy, jeje. ****Les cuento, hoy en una aburrida clase de Medicina Nuclear, yo estaba muy responsablemente metida en mi notebook revisando imágenes, estados ñoños de facebook y etc. En eso envié un saludo bien ñoño a la radio de la universidad y la puse en internet para escuchar cuando lo dijeran. Y así esperando que pasaran mi dichoso saludo pasaron varias canciones y una la encontré perfecta para una historia. Y así, pam, con el flechazo quincy de la inspiración la escribí a toda velocidad, jejeje. Y obviamente todos creían que yo estaba tomando apuntes en mi notebook, hahaha. ¡pequeños ingenuos!**

**Bueno y eso fue como se creo este one-shot. Es algo diferente y ahora que lo pienso me siento un poco culpable u.u Buaa, pero ya sabrán por qué.**

**Cabe agregar que no puse nada de atención a la clase XD Pero ya me pondré al corriente. ¡Ah! Y tampoco leyeron mi saludo. ¡Malvados! grrr...**

* * *

**En fin, ojalá les guste. Ya saben, dejen opiniones y reclamos en el buzón -reviews.**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen.**

**Historia inspirada en la canción "Yo te quiero" de Marc Anthony. ¡Me encanta! Se las recomiendo, es muy linda.**

**Saludos a Kurara Matsumoto-chan que hablaba conmigo vía face mientras yo escribía este fic y no ponía atención a mi profe.**

* * *

**YO… TE QUIERO**

Viernes por la noche.

En la ciudad de Tokio, en el dormitorio de un lujoso departamento con vista al centro de la capital, un hombre alto de cabello rojo terminaba de abotonar su camisa blanca.

El chico se acomodó la camisa y se peinó frente al espejo. Miró la hora y vio que aun faltaban veinte minutos para su cita. A las ocho de la noche se reuniría con algunos compañeros de trabajo para celebrar su no tan reciente promoción a vicepresidente de la compañía. Era una reunión que se había pospuesto varias veces y al fin podrían realizarla.

Sobre la cama de edredón azul oscuro estaba su saco negro y dos corbatas, en espera de ser elegidas; una de color grafito y la otra negra con delgadas rayas blancas. Finalmente se decidió por la primera. Se la puso al cuello para hacerle el nudo cuando el timbre sonó.

"_¿Quién será?" _se preguntó arqueando una ceja. No esperaba visitas, y sus odiosos vecinos ya estaban advertidos sobre no ir a molestarlo en las noches.

Al abrir la puerta una mujer de baja estatura y corto cabello negro lo saludó con una sonrisa cansada.

Él se tensó de inmediato al ver sus ojos violetas enrojecidos y vidriosos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota esta vez? —preguntó apretando los puños.

Ella sonrió un poco más calmada. Él siempre reaccionaba de esa manera cuando la veía así.

—No es lo que crees, Renji. —lo calmó ella negando con la cabeza.

Renji abrió la puerta completamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Luego cerró la puerta y la condujo hasta el living de su departamento.

Ella se quitó los tacones y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá de cuero negro, mientras el chico iba hasta el bar para servir dos tragos; un whisky en las rocas para él, un vodka con hielo y limón para ella.

—Gracias. —dijo al recibir el vaso.

Renji se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, bebió de su trago y la miró con paciencia en espera a que comenzara a hablar.

La chica dio un suspiro triste y Renji apretó el vaso. Odiaba verla así.

—Rukia, ¿qué ocurrió? —le preguntó con voz suave.

Ella bajó la vista y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Te hizo algo? —volvió a preguntarle. —Si fue así, le daré su merecido.

—Solo discutimos, Renji. —respondió ella.

—¿Por qué discutieron?

Rukia dio un sorbo a su trago y bajó la vista.

—Ichigo se molestó conmigo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Ella era incapaz de hacer algo malo, ¿entonces por qué ese idiota de Ichigo se enojaba con ella?

—Seguro que él tuvo la culpa. —dijo Renji, ella volvió a beber de su trago.

—Hoy tuve una entrevista de trabajo para el Yomiuri Shimbun. Están buscando un nuevo editor en jefe para la oficina de Tokio y mi jefe me recomendó con ellos. —contó la chica. —El director quedó muy complacido conmigo y me ofreció el puesto. La verdad no pensaba que me fuera a ir tan bien y me alegró muchísimo, pero le dije que tenía que pensarlo.

Renji abrió los ojos sorprendido. El Yomiuri Shimbun, el periódico más grande e importante de Japón la quería como editora en jefe. Sin duda era un excelente logro en su carrera periodística.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó?

—Ichigo se molestó y me reclamó porque no le conté sobre esa entrevista. —respondió con tristeza. —Pero yo fui la que empeoró la situación.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, le grité que no tenía que informarle todo lo que hacía; que no era asunto suyo si aceptaba o no el trabajo, y que no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a él. Y que si no le gustaba se podía ir al diablo.

"_Oh" _pensó.

—¿Y qué te respondió él?

—¿Qué crees que dijo? —sonrió con ironía. —También me gritó diciendo que todo lo que yo hago le importa; que era una desconsiderada en decirle eso; que habíamos hecho una promesa y que cómo puedo considerar aceptar un trabajo aquí cuando nuestros planes son vivir juntos en Kyoto.

Renji sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Bueno… supongo que tiene razón en eso. —dijo el pelirrojo.

—¡Lo sé! Estoy consciente de eso, pero me enfureció tanto que no se alegrara por mí que le solté todo eso sin pensar. —negó con la cabeza y apretó el vaso. —Soy tan tonta, Renji, siempre hago lo mismo. Ichigo se oía muy dolido y yo seguía gritándole cosas horribles. Debe estar furioso conmigo ahora. Y yo ni siquiera quise escucharlo, solo le colgué el teléfono sin ninguna consideración. —una lágrima lastimera cayó por su mejilla. Su amigo se sentó a su lado y la limpió con cuidado.

Rukia sintió el calor de su mano y dejó que toda la tristeza que sentía saliera a flote.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? No me contesta el teléfono. Estoy segura que debe estar odiándome y reconsiderando nuestra relación. ¿Para qué querría estar conmigo si yo no lo incluyo en mis planes? —negó con la cabeza. — ¡No lo decía en serio, maldición!

Renji no dijo nada, solo la miraba en silencio. Sabía que no había manera en que Ichigo la odiara.

—Renji, por favor, si te llama… dile que lo siento y que quiero hablar con él. ¡Por favor! —le pidió y se lanzó al cálido pecho de su amigo, rodeándolo con los brazos.

Al chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y correspondió al abrazo de su amiga. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo ante el contacto y varios pensamientos contradictorios se hacían espacio en su cabeza.

Por una parte odiaba verla llorando, era insoportable y le daban deseos de moler a golpes a quien fuera el causante de ellas, aun cuando ese alguien también fuera su amigo. Y por otra parte el tenerla así, tan frágil entre sus brazos, le permitía sentir su respiración cerca de él, aspirar el aroma de su cabello y sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

"_Rukia" _pensaba en su interior. Esa persona que podía llevarlo al cielo o al infierno con un solo gesto o una palabra.

—Tranquila Rukia, estoy seguro que Ichigo no te odia. —le susurró con ternura. —Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que más amas? ¿Qué es más importante para ti?

—Ichigo. —respondió ella sin dudarlo, con la cara oculta en el pecho de su amigo.

—¿Lo ves? Entonces no hay nada más que decir. —la calmó, sintiendo por milésima vez como algo se quebraba en su interior. —Ahora… si pudiera controlar un poco su carácter se evitaría muchos problemas, señorita. —se atrevió a decirle en un tono divertido.

En ese momento sintió vibrar su celular en su bolsillo, el chico levantó la vista y vio el reloj de la pared; 20:03 hrs. Seguramente eran sus compañeros los que llamaban, pero él ignoró la llamada. Había decido mandarlos a volar desde el momento en que abrió la puerta de su casa.

Rukia era más importante.

—Lo recordaré, señor. —dijo ella y su cuerpo tembló liberando algunas lágrimas que empapaban la camisa blanca de Renji.

—Ya no llores. —pidió él. —Todo estará bien.

Aunque era Renji quien no estaba bien, sus ojos brillaban de tristeza, pero por fortuna ella no podía verlo. El pelirrojo acarició los cabellos de su amiga y la meció hasta que sus sollozos se detuvieron. Después de un rato se separaron y él recuperó su expresión calmada.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó ella secando sus ojos. —Siempre que las cosas en mi vida no van como espero vengo a molestarte y no es justo. Lo siento mucho.

—No digas tonterías, soy un hombre complaciente. —bromeó. —Siempre que quieras hablar yo estaré aquí con risa en la cara. —y le enseñó una sonrisa de lo más exagerada y burlona.

Rukia soltó un par de carcajadas. Renji siempre sabía hacerla sentir mejor. El pelirrojo le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y ella le sonrió con ternura.

—Gracias Renji, no sé que haría sin ti. Eres el mejor.

Una flecha invisible atravesó el cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero se esforzó por mantener su sonrisa.

"_El mejor… amigo" _pensó con amargura. ¡Cómo desearía ser algo más! Pero sabía que era imposible. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de su mejor amiga sabiendo que nunca sería correspondido? Ella no lo veía como un hombre, sino como un ente sin sexo y sin sentimientos amorosos; un amigo. Un compañero de aventuras, de vida, de risas y tristezas, casi un hermano.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó de pronto, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos dolorosos.

—Muchísima. —respondió ella.

El muchacho sonrió y se subió las mangas de su camisa para ir a la cocina. Solo entonces Rukia reparó en lo elegante que vestía.

—Renji, ¿ibas a salir? —le preguntó.

—Eehh… sí, pero decidí no ir. Además no es nada importante.

—¿Seguro? Si tenías planes tienes que ir. —le dijo ella. —No arruines tu noche solo por mí.

"_Tú nunca podrías arruinar mis noches" _pensó él.

La pelinegra caminó en dirección a la habitación y vio las corbatas y el saco sobre la cama.

—No es importante Rukia. —dijo él siguiéndola. —Ya no me apetece ir.

—No hagas eso, tienes que ir. —rebatió ella. —Ibas a usar esta, ¿verdad? —el pelirrojo asintió al ver que tomaba la corbata grafito.

"_¿Cómo puedes conocerme en todo, Rukia, excepto en lo más importante?" "¿Cómo es que no sospechas nada?"_

—Ven, siéntate aquí. —ordenó ella, Renji obedeció y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Rukia tomó la corbata y se la puso al cuello para anudarla. El corazón de Renji latía nervioso, era increíble el efecto que ella producía en él.

—Listo. —dijo, ajustándole la corbata. —Te ves muy guapo. —le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla y luego rodeó la cama para coger el saco.

Renji sintió como su alma se encogía ante el contacto.

"_Si supieras que cada vez que haces eso se queda temblando mi cara" _pensó mirándola con tristeza.

Finalmente ella le puso el saco negro y lo obligó a ir a su junta.

—No tardaré mucho, pide algo para comer y espérame. Cuando llegue hablaremos más. —el chico la miró fijamente. Aunque trataba de controlarse, sus ojos gritaban todo lo que sentía, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó ella, no quería regresar a su casa vacía.

Rukia lo despidió con una sonrisa que el pelirrojo le correspondió, pero solo bastó que cerrara la puerta tras él para que su careta se destrozara. El chico se apoyó en la pared y dio un suspiro de cansancio. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza.

A veces era demasiado y no podía soportarlo.

\- o -

Tres horas después Renji abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Las luces seguían encendidas, caminó hasta el living y vio a Rukia profundamente dormida en el sillón.

En la mesita de centro había envases vacíos de comida china, una copa y una botella de vino hasta la mitad.

—Tonta, debiste acostarte en la cama. —comentó al aire.

Se agachó frente a ella, le acomodó el cabello que caía por su cara y contempló sus facciones. Era tan hermosa, su rostro se veía relajado, sus labios rosados y entreabiertos y el rubor de sus mejillas producto del llanto anterior o tal vez por el vino. Todo en ella era hermoso.

De pronto sintió un incontrolable deseo de acercarse y tocar sus labios, y aunque sabía que no estaba bien, que no era apropiado y que solo lo lastimaría aun más, ya no podía aguantarse. Sin dejar de verla fue acercándose lentamente, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

—I…chigo. —escuchó un susurro escapar de su boca.

Renji abrió los ojos y quedó inmóvil. Solo después de un rato pudo reaccionar y alejarse de ella hasta el otro sillón. Había recibido otra estocada en el pecho.

Abatido, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas flectadas, los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza baja. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no podía permitirse nada más.

Así permaneció un largo rato hasta que se levantó y cargó a Rukia entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación. La acostó sobre la cama y la abrigó con las cobijas.

Tomó una almohada y una frazada extra para dormir en el sofá y caminó hasta la puerta.

Antes de salir volteó a ver a Rukia, la vio girar en la cama y estirar los brazos y piernas. Sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación.

\- o -

Al llegar a la sala revisó su contestadora; seis mensajes, todos de Ichigo.

El pelirrojo presionó el botón del primer mensaje, dejando que la voz desesperada de su amigo pelinaranja inundara la sala.

"Renji, soy Ichigo. ¿Rukia está contigo? Olvidé el celular en mi oficina y acabo de ver sus llamadas. He intentado llamarla, pero me envía al buzón de voz. ¿Sigue enojada? Si está contigo avísame por favor."

Renji ya no quiso escuchar más y apagó la máquina.

—Idiota, si vuelves a hacerla llorar te daré una paliza. —amenazó al aire.

Claro que sabía que Rukia era la más culpable en aquella discusión, pero era más fácil culparlo a él.

Al sentarse en el sillón encontró el celular de Rukia y comprobó que estaba sin batería. Solo eso explicaba el por qué no le contestaba.

La voz de Rukia susurrando el nombre de Ichigo apareció en su cabeza otra vez y un nuevo malestar se le formó en el pecho.

Era demasiado duro estar en su lugar, tan cerca de algo que era imposible de alcanzar, pues sabía que no había manera de competir contra Ichigo. Y lo peor era que él también era su amigo. No podía odiar a ese idiota por más que quisiera y eso solo aumentaba el dolor que sentía.

Recordó con ironía cómo él fue el responsable de su relación hace ya cuatro años.

ooooooooooooooooo

_Renji caminaba nervioso a través del lobby de un elegante hotel. Estaba organizando los últimos detalles del lanzamiento del nuevo proyecto de su compañía; una revista dedicada enteramente al mundo de las finanzas, inversiones y grandes compañías de Japón._

_A lo lejos vio una figura pequeña acercarse con un vestido azul. Sonrió al ver a Rukia y su mundo se tranquilizó, solo ella podía lograr ese efecto._

_Renji estaba enamorado de ella desde que eran niños, pero nunca le dijo nada. Ella tampoco parecía tener interés en los hombres, solo se dedicaba a su trabajo y a pasar el tiempo con Renji y para él eso era suficiente. Aunque secretamente esperaba que pronto ella comenzara a verlo de una manera diferente._

_El pelirrojo caminó hacia ella y la saludó amistosamente, ella le sonrió y juntos recorrieron el lobby hablando con distintas personas importantes._

_Rukia ejercía bien su profesión de periodista, pues aturdía a todos con preguntas._

_Después de un par de horas Renji estaba en el balcón cuando vio un rostro conocido acercarse al lobby. Se sorprendió al reconocerlo y bajó de prisa para saludarlo. No sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero le alegraba verlo. Era un buen amigo que conoció en la universidad __cuando ambos asistían al mismo club de Kendo. El chico era de Osaka y apenas se graduó regresó a su ciudad natal. Todo lo contrario a Rukia que estudió en la universidad de Osaka y apenas graduarse regresó a Tokio._

_Los dos muchachos se saludaron alegremente y Renji lo hizo circular por el lobby. Le agradó escuchar que se quedaría en Tokio durante algunas semanas, pues estaba con su anciano jefe en un viaje de negocios y que al escuchar que estaban ahí, el jefe de Renji los invitó personalmente para que fueran como representantes de aquel prestigioso bufete de abogados de Osaka._

_A Renji le encantaba la idea, serían varias semanas recordando viejos tiempos._

_Después de saludar a varias personas, el joven abogado estaba aburrido y quería irse, pero Renji lo obligó a ir a una zona del bar para presentarle a alguien; una mujer de pelo negro que jugaba con su copa._

—_Ichigo, ella es Rukia. —apuntó a la chica. —Rukia, él es Ichigo, un amigo de la universidad._

_Los dos se saludaron con una simple inclinación de cabeza, aunque a ninguno le fue indiferente el otro._

_Claro que unos minutos después ya estaban discutiendo; él decía que odiaba a los periodistas por ser cucarachas entrometidas, y ella decía que odiaba a los abogados por ser sanguijuelas insensibles._

_Renji los veía divertido preparándose para intervenir cuando fuera necesario._

_Una canción lenta sonó entonces y el pelirrojo aprovechó para empujarlos a la pista a ver si congeniaban un poco más._

_El efecto fue inmediato, la música suave y la cercanía les permitió hablar tranquilamente y darse cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común._

_Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido. Dos días después, Ichigo invitó a salir a Rukia y ella aceptó. Una semana después y los dos eran oficialmente novios._

_Se veían muy felices y Renji solo tuvo que sonreír, hacerse a un lado y observarlos desde atrás, con el corazón roto y las ilusiones hechas polvo._

_ooooooooooooooo_

Y así seguían, felices y enamorados después de cuatro años y una relación a distancia. Claro que con sus temperamentos era imposible que no discutieran, pero no pasaban muchas horas y ya estaban bien otra vez.

Ichigo aun vivía en Osaka, trabajando en el bufete al mismo tiempo que cursaba una maestría.

Rukia seguía en Tokio, trabajando para un periódico local y terminando un post-grado que le permitiría enseñar periodismo en cualquier universidad, pues ese siempre había sido su deseo. Solo le faltaba el examen final para terminar su licenciatura.

Una vez terminaran sus estudios, los dos se irían a vivir a Kyoto, un territorio neutral en donde comenzarían una nueva vida.

Renji sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que dentro de poco la chica que dormía en su habitación se iría para siempre de su lado.

"_Si ese día no los hubiera presentado…" _se decía a sí mismo, pero con una sonrisa amarga se contradecía enseguida. Estaba seguro que esos dos se hubieran encontrado de igual manera. Era algo superior a él lo que los había unido. Los dos eran tan similares que al verlos recordaba todas esas historias cursis sobre hilos rojos, almas enamoradas y otras tonterías.

Y aunque a veces le gustaba pensar que él sería mejor, que podría hacerla más feliz, se convencía de inmediato de lo contrario. El solo ver como se iluminaban los hermosos ojos violetas de Rukia cada vez que Ichigo llegaba de sorpresa o la llamaba por teléfono o le enviaba algún regalo, era suficiente prueba como para saber que no había esperanza para él o para nadie más.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se acostó en el sillón para tratar de dormir, pero sabía que no sería fácil teniendo a Rukia dormida en su habitación.

\- o -

Cuando Renji despertó encontró una nota sobre la mesita de centro.

"Tuve que irme temprano y no quise despertarte. Gracias por todo Renji. Te invitaré el almuerzo hoy. Te espero en mi casa a la hora de siempre."

La nota terminaba con uno de los típicos dibujos de conejo de Rukia. Renji sonrió y la guardó en su billetera.

\- o -

—Esta no es la hora de siempre. —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta. Al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha pues su cabello estaba húmedo y alborotado.

—Lo sé, pero… tenía hambre. —se excusó Renji. La verdad ya no se aguantaba por verla otra vez.

Ella sonrió divertida y lo hizo pasar. Renji la siguió hasta el living.

—¿Y ese vestido? Tiene mucho estilo, ¿quién te lo dio? —bromeó el pelirrojo apuntando el vestido rosado que usaba su amiga.

—Ya sabes, ese tipo pelirrojo del que siempre hablo. —respondió ella en el mismo tono. —Vio como lo miraba colgado en la tienda y me lo compró.

—¡Vaya! Debe ser un gran sujeto.

—Seguramente solo quería presumir sus tarjetas de crédito de cupo ilimitado. —se encogió de hombros. —Es vicepresidente de una gran compañía, ¿lo sabías? Aunque me sorprende, pues su cara de malas pulgas debería asustar a todos sus socios.

—¡Oye!

Ambos se miraron y rieron divertidos.

—Bien, como llegaste antes ahora tendrás que esperar. —lo regañó.

El chico se encogió de hombros, no le molestaba si estaba junto a ella. Se estiró perezosamente en el sofá y desde ahí veía a su amiga moverse con gracia por toda la cocina y el comedor.

—Toma, brindemos. —le dijo ella de pronto, entregándole una copa de vino y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —quiso saber.

Rukia le dio una sonrisa de niña que hizo que el interior del pelirrojo se derritiera. Entonces le explicó que al fin tenía fecha para su examen final; sería el lunes a primera hora.

"_Dos días" _pensó el pelirrojo sintiendo su corazón latir más despacio. En solo dos días ella estaría más cerca de su nueva vida, lejos de él.

Renji fingió estar feliz y ambos chocaron las copas. Él se bebió el contenido de golpe.

—¿Y todo bien con Ichigo? ¿Te ha llamado? —se atrevió a preguntar, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como cambiaba el semblante de su amiga.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Renji se extrañó, pues antes de salir escuchó todos los mensajes de su amigo y solo le decían que estaba desesperado por arreglar las cosas.

—Tranquila, todo se arreglará, ya verás.

Ella asintió y se levantó para revisar el almuerzo.

—Bien, en quince minutos estará listo. —dijo ella una vez que regresó. —Mientras tanto veamos las noticias.

Ella encendió el televisor. El presentador de TV Tokio reportaba los últimos acontecimientos del día, pero a Renji no le interesaban las noticias. Poco le importaba las elecciones políticas o el terremoto que azotaba una isla cercana o que cierto mangaka haya muerto linchado por sus fans.

El solo se concentraba en observar el perfil de Rukia, admirar cada centímetro de cara y contemplarlo con una devoción casi insana.

—Qué terrible. Pobre Kubo-san. —dijo ella, y sin darse cuenta se recargó sobre el hombro de su amigo. —La vida de un mangaka es muy dura.

Renji sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control. Quería girarla, abrazarla, gritarle que la amaba desde siempre, que se quedara a su lado y robarle un beso, aun sabiendo que después recibiría un golpe.

Rukia recargó su cabeza en su hombro y el corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a latir a una velocidad impresionante. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no realizar todo lo que su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera.

—Renji, ¿qué tienes?

El chico salió de su estupor y vio los intensos ojos violetas de su amiga cerca de su cara. Tuvo que desviar la mirada para que ella no descubriera todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

"_Nada, solo que…te quiero. Te amo"_

—Tonto, te hiciste daño otra vez. —dijo ella al ver el delgado hilillo de sangre que caía por su barbilla. —¿Por qué siempre haces eso? Tienes que controlar esa manía o me encargaré de quitártela a golpes. —lo amenazó divertida.

Renji solo sonrió.

Ella corrió a buscar unas cosas y al regresar comenzó a limpiarle el corte en el labio.

Mientras tanto, Rukia comenzó a hablar acerca de algo que al parecer era divertido, pero el pelirrojo no entendía lo que decía. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su boca, viendo como se movían sus labios al ritmo de cada palabra. ¡Cómo le gustaría probarlos, sentir su sabor y su calidez! Acariciar su cabello mientras su boca se acercaba a la suya, sentir su aliento a menta fresca y poder contemplar ese rubor que siempre se formaba en sus mejillas. Todo eso sería lo más cercano al paraíso, pero sabía que esos placeres no estaban destinados a él. Era la fruta prohibida que tan cruelmente siempre estaba frente a él.

—¿Renji? —Rukia lo miró fijamente, se veía algo extraño.

"_Yo aquí muriéndome y tú sigues tan tranquila, tú que no sabes nada"_ sonrió con amargura.

—Eh, no, no es nada. —sacudió su cabeza. — ¿Ya está lista la comida?

Ella sonrió y se levantó para ir a revisar.

Entonces el pelirrojo se dejó caer y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

—¡Ya está listo! —exclamó ella y justo en ese momento el timbre sonó. —¿Puedes ver quien es? —le pidió.

El chico se levantó, pero no alcanzó a dar ni un paso cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ichigo entró a la casa cargando un pequeño bolso de viaje y las llaves en la mano. A veces olvidaba que las tenía.

El pelinaranja no se extrañó de ver a Renji en casa de su novia y lo saludó con una amigable sonrisa y un gesto de manos. Luego caminó directo hacia Rukia quien lo miraba sorprendida.

—¿Cómo es eso que tus decisiones no son mi problema? Todo lo que haces me importa, tonta. —dijo el chico besándola con ternura.

Ella sonrió y con los ojos brillantes le pidió mil disculpas por la discusión anterior.

El corazón de Renji se encogió ante la escena y tuvo un doloroso mal presentimiento. Tomó su chaqueta y decidió irse, pero Ichigo lo detuvo.

—Espera Renji, quédate un momento. —dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Eres muy importante para nosotros y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

Renji solo se forzó a sonreír, aunque la verdad deseaba salir corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa Ichigo? —preguntó Rukia.

Y la respuesta llegó cuando el chico sacó de su bolsillo un reluciente anillo de diamante de un color violeta muy pálido.

Los ojos de Rukia brillaron emocionados y al oír la proposición de Ichigo varias lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por sus mejillas.

Y otra vez el corazón de Renji se hizo pedazos. Sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría eso, pero prefería que fuera tarde y no estar presente cuando Ichigo se lo propusiera. Ahora tendría que fingir que estaba feliz, que por dentro no estaba muriendo, que no sentía deseos de arrancarse el corazón y de arrojar cosas por la ventana.

—Felicidades. —dijo con una voz quebrada. —Iré a comprar algo más fuerte para celebrar. —fue la excusa perfecta para alejarse de ellos.

Claro que nunca compró nada, una vez lejos de la casa de su amiga le envió un mensaje diciendo que de pronto se sintió mal y que decidió regresar a su casa. Ella le respondió en seguida diciéndole que se cuidara y que irían a verlo en un rato más.

\- o -

Dos semanas después Renji estaba en el altar, a un lado de Ichigo y mirando como el amor de su vida caminaba vestida de blanco hacia un hombre que no era él.

Debía sentirse feliz por ella y lo estaba. Lo más importante para él era su felicidad. pero… aun así no podía superar ese dolor que lo ahogaba y que hacía que todo diera vueltas a su alrededor.

Nadie se percataba del vacío de sus ojos, de lo ensayado de sus sonrisas y sus palabras de felicidad para los novios. Nadie veía como se encogía cada vez que Rukia se acercaba y lo tocaba; nadie veía como apartaba la vista cada vez que Ichigo besaba a su novia frente a él.

Nadie… excepto una pequeña chica de cabello púrpura y ojos naranjas sentada en la cuarta fila de la iglesia. Ella era la secretaria de Renji, una antigua compañera de escuela de Ichigo en Osaka, a quien el mismo pelinaranja recomendó para el puesto.

Senna observaba con tristeza como la expresión de su jefe mostraba una extraña mezcla de tristeza, dolor y felicidad.

Ella era la única que sabía de los sentimientos de su jefe por Rukia, tal vez porque ella lo quería también. Si bien no era un amor de la misma intensidad que el que Renji profesaba a Rukia, era un sentimiento que bien podría llegar a eso con el paso del tiempo. Aunque claro, Renji nunca se había dado cuenta. No había nadie más aparte de esa pequeña pelinegra.

Una vez que la joven pareja dijo "acepto", todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron con alegría.

Antes que pudieran salir de la iglesia, Renji se acercó a Rukia, la abrazó con mucha fuerza, casi cortándole la respiración por unos segundos y le entregó una bolsita de tela.

Ella lo abrió y vio con alegría que era un hermoso collar con un colgante de diamante. Era una pequeña estrella de color rojo.

—Algo para que me recuerdes en Kyoto. —dijo él con una sonrisa y la giró suavemente para ponerle el collar. Al tocar la piel de su cuello otra descarga de energía sacudió su cuerpo. —No olvides que eres mi estrella.

Rukia sonrió enternecida al recordar ese apodo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Le sería muy duro alejarse de él.

Una vez se separaron el pelirrojo abrazo a su amigo, deseándole mucha felicidad y soltando una pequeña amenaza sobre que lo que pasaría si se atrevía a lastimarla.

Luego de eso el pelirrojo se disculpó con ellos alegando que tenía un viaje urgente de negocios y que no podía ir a la recepción. Ellos lo entendieron y se despidieron con una gran sonrisa.

Renji otra vez quedó atrás con un vacío en el pecho, pero no podría soportar una fiesta que le recordara que acababa de perder a la mujer de su vida.

\- o -

Una vez que todos se habían ido para continuar la celebración en un lujoso hotel, Renji salió de la iglesia. Sentía que apenas podía coordinar sus movimientos, pero tenía que salir de ahí.

Senna caminaba tras él, tenía que llevarlo hasta su casa.

Al poner un pie fuera de la iglesia, Renji se fijó en las flores en el piso y su cara al fin demostró todo el dolor que sentía.

Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y apretó los dientes.

—Maldita lluvia. —dijo de pronto. —Siempre arruinando eventos importantes.

—Pero... no está lloviendo. —rebatió Senna, confundida y mirando al cielo.

—Te equivocas. —la voz de Renji sonó autoritaria, pero quebrada. —Llueve.

Fue entonces que Senna se percató de las lágrimas que caían por la cara de su jefe. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y también quiso llorar y abrazarlo, pero tuvo que contenerse.

—Sí…está lloviendo.

Renji caminó hasta el auto y se subió en la parte de atrás, con lágrimas todavía bañando su cara.

El dolor en su pecho no desaparecería nunca, estaba seguro de eso, pero esperaba que algún día disminuyera. Esperaba que algún día alguien pudiera mirarlo y tal vez quererlo al menos con la mitad de la intensidad de la que él miraba a Rukia.

Senna encendió el motor del auto y miró a su jefe a través del espejo retrovisor.

Al ver que seguía llorando no pudo aguantarse y una lágrima rebelde se le escapó. La limpió de prisa y arrancó el auto.

Después de un rato volvió a mirarlo a través del espejo. Renji seguía igual, pero tal vez ella algún día podría hacer que sus ojos se secaran y su corazón volviera a latir. Al menos con la mitad de su fuerza.

* * *

**Ay! Lo sé... no me linchen! Pobre Renji... creo que fui muy dura con él! TT-TT En serio no me gusta hacerlo sufrir, pero la canción era para un amigo y no hay ninguna otra pareja así... Esperemos que al menos Senna pueda hacerlo feliz.**

**Lo siento Renji! Prometo hacer algo bueno por él para la próxima. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Matta ;)**

**Pd: La parte final está basada en Full Metal Alchemist, cuando Roy Mustang llora en el funeral de Maes Hughes y finge demencia culpando a la lluvia TT-TT **

**Saludos**


End file.
